sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angry Birds Movie
'' The Angry Birds Movie'' (or simply Angry Birds) is a 2016 3D computer-animated comedy film based on the video game series of the same name, but it can also be interpreted to be a direct prequel to, or origin story behind the original game. Produced by Rovio Animation, it was animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It was directed by Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly in their directorial debuts, and written by Jon Vitti. The film stars Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Kate McKinnon, Sean Penn, Tony Hale, Keegan-Michael Key, Bill Hader and Peter Dinklage. The Angry Birds Movie was released in the United States on May 20, 2016, and received mixed reviews from critics and grossed over $349 million. A sequel is scheduled to be released on September 20, 2019. Plot On Bird Island, an island inhabited by flightless birds, the reclusive Red is sentenced to anger management class after his temper causes a "premature hatching" of a customer's egg. Resentful, Red avoids getting to know his classmates Chuck, Bomb, and Terence, as well as the instructor Matilda. One day a boat docks at the island's shore containing green-colored pigs, and their captain Leonard, who claim to be peaceful explorers bringing offerings of friendship. The pigs are accepted on the island and introduce the birds to innovative technologies such as slingshots and helium balloons. More pigs arrive and seemingly adjust to the bird's society, but Red becomes suspicious of their motives, as they slowly overwhelm the island. He recruits Chuck and Bomb to help him find Mighty Eagle, a giant bald eagle said to be the protector of the island, and the only bird that can fly, but who has not been seen for many years. They find Mighty Eagle on top of Bird Mountain, but he is now overweight, self-absorbed, and largely in retirement. Looking through the Mighty Eagle's binoculars, Red's group sees the pigs planting explosives around the island while the birds are at a rave party. They realize the party was a ruse to steal the birds' eggs. Red, Bomb, and Chuck attempt to warn the other birds and stop the pigs, but the pigs escape and their explosives destroy the village. When the birds realize what happened, Red rallies them to let loose their anger and take back their eggs. The birds construct a boat and sail to Piggy Island, where they find the pigs living in a walled city and uncover Leonard as King of the pigs. Deducing the eggs are most likely in the castle at the center of the city, the birds attack and defeat the pigs by firing themselves over the walls using their gifted giant slingshot. However, when Terrence attempts to launch himself into the city, he accidentally snaps the slingshot in half after pulling himself too far back. Meanwhile, Red, Chuck, and Bomb make it to the castle and find the eggs in a boiler room, where the pigs plan to cook and eat them. Mighty Eagle arrives, having watched these events through his binoculars and had a change of heart, and carries the eggs out of the castle. While the birds escape, one egg falls out and rolls back into the castle. Red battles Leonard and retrieves the egg, escaping as the pigs' reserve of explosives blow up and destroy Piggy Island. Red reunites with the other birds as the rescued egg hatches, revealing three little blue birds (The Blues), and is declared a hero. He, Chuck, and Bomb are approached by Mighty Eagle, who claims that he wasn't lazy but instead deliberately made the birds lose faith in him so they could find faith in themselves. Back on Bird Island, the birds rebuild Red's house, which had been moved by Red near the edge of the island and was gradually destroyed whenever a boat full of pigs had arrived, in the middle of their village. All of the birds that have hatched sing a song to Red to thank him, and Red lets Chuck and Bomb move in with him. During the credits, the pigs are revealed to survive Piggy Island's destruction as Leonard begins to make a new plan to steal the eggs. In a mid-credits scene the three blue birds that Red rescued use the rebuilt slingshot to launch themselves out to sea. Cast *Jason Sudeikis as Red *Josh Gad as Chuck *Danny McBride as Bomb *Maya Rudolph as Matilda *Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard *Peter Dinklage as the Mighty Eagle *Kate McKinnon as Stella, Eva *Sean Penn as Terence *Tony Hale as Ross, Mime, Cyrus *Keegan-Michael Key as Judge Peckinpah *Blake Shelton as Earl *Anthony Padilla as Hal *Ian Hecox as Bubbles *Charli XCX as Willow Tituss *Burgess as Photog *Billy Eichner as Chef Pig, *PhillipHannibal Buress as Edward *Ike Barinholtz as Tiny *Max Charles as Bobby *Jillian Bell as Helene, Yoga Instructor *Cristela Alonzo as Shirley *Danielle Brooks as Monica, *Olive Kevin Bigley as Greg *Adam Brown as Hug Trader *Romeo Santos as Early Bird *Geoffrey Arend as Day Care Teacher Bird *Ava Acres as Timothy *Alex Borstein as Sophie Bird, Peggy Bird *Malena Brewer as Arianna Bird *Vincent Oswald as Dylan Hatchling *Samantha Cohen as Samantha Hatchling *Josh Robert Thompson as Brad Bird, Dane the Saxophone Bird *Matt McCarthy as Rodney Pig *Matt Taylor as Hamilton Pig *Ali Wong as Betty Bird *Fred Tatasciore as Monty Pig *Bella Laudiero as Maya Bird *John Cohen as Johnny Bird *Clay Kaytis as Clayton the Waiter Bird *Fergal Reilly as Foreman Pig *Catherine Winder as Billy the Sign *Aidan McGraw and Kallan Holley as Young Red *Pierce Gagnon, Noah Schnapp and Owen Wilder Vaccaro as The Blues *Eileen Marra, Indra Raval, Joaquin Raval and Sofie Wolfe as Hatchling Singers Gallery The_Angry_Birds_Movie.jpg Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Rovio Animation films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animation Category:Films based on games Category:2016 films